<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toy Soldiers by SpicyGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023746">Toy Soldiers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess'>SpicyGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Vegas AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, as always 'hoody' centric, who is written as seperate from brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let him go. W- the Legion doesn't take kindly to cowardice. What he does from here is up to him." </p>
<p>Eder glanced at Ark, and lowered his gun from pointing at the soldiers head to his torso.. He glared at the soldier before hissing "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Thomas | Hoody &amp; Totheark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Vegas AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695664</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toy Soldiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let him go. W- the Legion doesn't take kindly to cowardice. What he does from here is up to him." </p>
<p>Eder glanced at Ark, and lowered his gun from pointing at the soldier's head to his torso. He glared at the soldier before hissing "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." </p>
<p>The sole survivor of the assassin party scurried off into the desert without hesitation, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get away. Eder kept his gun trained on him until he was out of sight, then lowered it to it’s holster, where he almost shoved it in. He turned to his friend and almost snarling asked “Why.”</p>
<p>"He had already surrendered. Didn't think you were the type to shoot someone after that." Ark said nonchalantly, but Eder swore he could hear a sense of judgment in his tone. His eyes narrowed. </p>
<p>"I am not. But he is-" </p>
<p>Ark cut him off before he could finish his statement. "What a legionary? So was I. Besides before being a legionary he is a kid." </p>
<p>Eder stopped and blinked confused "A kid?" </p>
<p>Ark looked out to the hills after where the soldier had run. "Yes, I take it you know what that is. He is a kid playing soldier in Caesar's fanatical army." </p>
<p>At a loss of what to say in response to Arks words, Eder changed the focus of conversation, saying humorlessly, "They would crucify you if they heard you say that." </p>
<p>Ark shrugged, uncaring for that simple fact. "Good thing I am not a soldier that can be played with anymore."</p>
<p>After a moment of silence Eder spoke quietly, "Why do you think he surrendered?" </p>
<p>Ark laughed humorlessly, "Hell of a thing seeing a mailman and an ex-legionary slaughter an assassin party when you're nineteen. Probably never experienced defeat to that extent." </p>
<p>"Why would it matter? They do the same thing to innocent people." Eder asked, bitterness clear in his voice </p>
<p>Ark sighed. "Yes. We do the same thing and we are supposed to be able to look fearlessly at death when faced with defeat, but” he paused, trying to pull together his thoughts. “Before anything else we are human. That kid was a jokester, even got some of the hardest bastards in his group to crack smiles. He is a person, same as you and me. It's easy to lose sight of that when at war. For the legion, the New California Republic and everyone in between. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly thinking about rewriting this bc I have many thoughts that can improve the scene but I wanted to archive it for now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>